Elliot Clayton
Elliot Clayton is a main character appearing in Season 3 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Tech Expert of the Bureau. Profile Hailing from Cheltenham, England, Elliot is 17 years old and worked as a hacker prior to his tenure in the Bureau. He has messy black hair with strips of purple at the front. He also has silver piercings on his chin and left ear. He wears a gothic-themed t-shirt and jacket. Besides that, he is also wearing a spiked choker, a black glove on his right hand, a necklace with three beads, and earphones around his neck. He also has a dark sense of humor and is known to be analytical and immature. It is known that he takes painkillers, uses disinfectant, and eats W&W's candies. Notable events of Criminal Case Murder's Cheap During the murder investigation of the finance minister of Greece, Demetrios Metaxas, Elliot was given a tablet to analyze. He used it to access the Greek Stock Exchange and invested Jack and the player's salary in an electronic coin, which was easy to achieve in huge amounts since Demetrios's intervention in the economy made it cheap. Elliot was expecting the market to normalize when Demetrios's killer is arrested, making the electronic coin more valuable, only to almost drive Jack to the limit. After the arrest of the killer, Elliot told the two investigators that as he predicted, the market finally normalized. Thanks to the risky investment, the team would receive a now-increased salary. Horseback Mountain After Andrei Beloglazov's murder was solved, everything was suggesting that SOMBRA's satellite had been built, so the Bureau needed to determine where the satellite went. Therefore, Carmen and the player were prompted to head to the satellite factory to search for clues. There, they found a locked safe which contained COSMORUS swipe cards. As Natasha Romanova made it clear she would no longer help the team on the train, the team sent the cards to Elliot for more information, only to discover that the cards were fake. Elliot revealed that SOMBRA was planning on disguising themselves as COSMORUS employees and using the cards to access one of the launch sites. As Carmen had no idea which site to look for, the team decided to turn to Yelena Tereshkova for help. Yelena revealed that the victim had an argument with someone about shipment in front of Mount Khan, and that prompted the team to head there. Carmen and the player found a delivery slip with the COSMORUS logo on it for a satellite, which confirmed that the satellite had indeed been built. However, they also found that the satellite was being shipped to Kazakhstan. Now feeling the team had no choice, Carmen attempted to call Natasha, but without success. So they turned to Elliot for help. They told him everything they had discovered, including the fact that Natasha did not answer her phone. Elliot agreed to help the Bureau gain high-level clearance into the launch site in Kazakhstan by hacking into COSMORUS’ security systems. Countdown to Murder After Natasha Romanova launched the SOMBRA satellite, Jonah and the player found and took to Elliot Nikolai Sharapov's tablet. He found the code that would override the satellite but found out there was a huge chunk missing. After Jonah successfully intimidated Nikolai in providing Elliot the missing chunk and after Natasha had been arrested by Marina, Elliot was able to compile the code and override the satellite for the Bureau's use in successive cases. As of Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition), he had nicknamed the satellite BØB. A Stab in the Dark .]] Elliot was kidnapped by Anbu Devanesan during the latter's arrest. While Anbu prepared to ship him to SOMBRA's offices, Elliot managed to text a message for the team, informing them of his location. Although the message was not sent, Carmen and the player located the phone and, accompanied by Jonah, followed the lead to the docks. There, they located Anbu, who was holding Elliot at gunpoint. Anbu threatened to pull the trigger on Elliot's head, but was stopped by Jonah, who shot him in the hand, causing him to drop his gun. Anbu was then taken to trial and Elliot reunited with the team. Later, Elliot said he listened to Anbu ordering a ship to Indonesia, which gave the Bureau a new lead about SOMBRA's 'next level' to follow into the country. The Circle of Death After arresting Kariuki Maina's killer, Elliot appeared saying that someone had sabotaged BØB. The player, alongside Michelle Zuria, decided to find out what the problem was. Elliot said the mole damaged the ground control unit, leaving him unable to communicate with it. Since it was damaged, Elliot believed the mole must have sent a message to SOMBRA, then disable the ground control unit so it would not be read. When Michelle's asked if anyone was near it lately, he did say he saw Carmen near it while she was looking for Sanjay, but felt she could not have done it. He believed it would be stashed nearby away from headquarters, in the savanna, so Michelle and the player went to look for it. They found it and brought it back to Elliot, but he said repairs would take sometime. He did find a message sent from the mole, and it detailed how their cover had been blown; the rest of the message still needed to be deciphered, so Michelle said she and Elliot would take care of it. In Plain Sight Elliot became a suspect in the murder investigation of Lavinia De Brills after the player and Michelle saw that the camera in the victim's cell was disabled. He said he did it because he did not want the mole to use his network so SOMBRA could spy on them. Michelle had her doubts, saying it was too suspicious and that he would be guilty of destroying evidence, regardless if he was the murderer or not. Elliot became furious, reminding them of his kidnapping incident and how Michelle was the one who defended the kidnapper, and how she only joined because he vouched for her. Michelle made it clear that they could not rely on him as long as the evidence stands. After being interrogated, he locked himself up in Dupont's library and refused to talk to anyone. Elliot was spoken to again about his device which was sending messages coded as weather patterns, like SOMBRA does. He says he had been trying to crack SOMBRA's cypher, hoping to interfere with their communication. Michelle doubted him even more, since this was on top of stopping the camera in Lavinia's cell. Elliot warned them that if he was the mole, then there would be nothing left of the Bureau at that point. Michelle agreed with him, and prompted to put him into custody for the rest of the investigation. Elliot was found innocent after the team arrested Angela Douglas for Lavinia De Brills' murder and betraying the Bureau. He got back in his lab to analyze two things. First was a tracking microchip that Angela took and left in Lavinia's hotel room. Elliot used it to rescue the remaining dormant recruits in Africa by tracking them and alerting the authorities. Second was Angela's laptop. Initially hesitant, he showed Lars a video she recorded just after the triplets were born, which was the only thing Angela did not delete from her laptop. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Bureau, Elliot has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Elliot performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince *Number (09:00:00) *Cell Phone (09:00:00) Case #2: Off With Their Heads *Camera (06:00:00) *Champagne Label (09:00:00) *Strange Symbol (09:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Postcard Message (03:00:00) *Military Radio (12:00:00) *Dog Tags (06:00:00) *CCTV Recordings (15:00:00) Case #4: Murder's Cheap *Magazine Cover (09:00:00) *Strange Graph (06:00:00) *Tablet (12:00:00) *Disarmed Bomb (09:00:00) *Bank Note (09:00:00) *Fingerprints on Map (06:00:00) Case #5: When Shadows Fall *Handprints (12:00:00) *Buoy (09:00:00) *Scribbles (06:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream *Rubies (09:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (06:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Binoculars (09:00:00) *Open Briefcase (12:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert *Unlocked Device (09:00:00) *Phone (12:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) Case #9: Killing Spring *Smartphone (12:00:00) *Camera (09:00:00) *Tablet (06:00:00) Case #10: I Spy a Mummy *Fingerprints (09:00:00) *Horus Eye Camera (12:00:00) *Surveillance Photo (09:00:00) *Night Vision Binoculars (09:00:00) *Open Briefcase (06:00:00) Case #11: The Parting Shot *Sultan’s Phone (12:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Lipstick Device (06:00:00) *Video Recording (09:00:00) *Phone (06:00:00) *COSMORUS Logo (06:00:00) Case #13: Moscow Mole *Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) *Funding Request (06:00:00) *Keycard (09:00:00) *Natasha's Files (06:00:00) Case #14: Only Truth Remains *Security Camera (12:00:00) *Victim's Laptop (09:00:00) *Unlocked Smartphone (09:00:00) Case #15: O Deadly Night *Check (06:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (06:00:00) Case #16: Fast Track to Murder *Laptop (09:00:00) *Elliot's Device (06:00:00) *Unlocked Tablet (06:00:00) Case #17: Horseback Mountain *Microfilm (06:00:00) *Open Safe (09:00:00) Case #18: Countdown to Murder *Strange Device (12:00:00) *Security Camera (09:00:00) *Camera (15:00:00) *Locked Tablet (06:00:00) Case #19: Bad Medicine *Unlocked Tablet (12:00:00) *Magnetic Card (09:00:00) *Bottle Label (09:00:00) *Video Camera (06:00:00) Case #20: Treacherous Waters *Reference Number (12:00:00) *Passport Details (06:00:00)] Case #21: Plagued by Death *Security Camera (09:00:00) *Laptop (06:00:00) Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet *Smartphone (12:00:00) *Brochure (09:00:00) Case #24: Insides Out *Unlocked Laptop (09:00:00) *Account Information (06:00:00) Case #25: The Killer in the Rice *Bracelet (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #26: Dead in the Water *Video Camera (09:00:00) *Victim's Laptop (09:00:00) *USB Stick (09:00:00) Case #27: A Twist of Fate *Cellphone (09:00:00) *Form Answers (06:00:00) *Security Cam DVD (03:00:00) Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! *Smartphone (12:00:00) *Laptop (09:00:00) Case #29: A Death Wish *Locket Inscription (09:00:00) *Cute Camera (09:00:00) Case #30: The Murder Games *Weapons Crate (06:00:00) *Communication Device (06:00:00) *DVD (06:00:00) Case #31: Death Match *Notebook's Contents (12:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (09:00:00) *Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) *Classroom Photo (09:00:00) Case #32: A Stab in the Dark *Security Camera (09:00:00) Case #33: The Sweet Escape *Metcalf's Experiments (06:00:00) Case #34: Speak, Friend, and Die *Security Camera (09:00:00) *Cellphone (09:00:00) *Transmitter (09:00:00) Case #35: Six Feet Down Under *Data Recorder (12:00:00) *Rosary (09:00:00) *Documents (06:00:00) Case #36: Out of the Blue *Victim's Phone (03:00:00) *CCTV footage (06:00:00) *Strange Machine (06:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) Case #37: Crash and Burn *Flight Recording (06:00:00) *Military Document (09:00:00) *Short Wave Radio (06:00:00) *Numbers on Punch Card (06:00:00) Case #38: The Circle of Death *Lodge's Computer (12:00:00) *Unlocked Equipment (06:00:00) Case #39: Kicking the Bucket *GPS Watch (12:00:00) *Cellphone (09:00:00) Case #40: Diamond in the Rough *Security Camera (12:00:00) *Smartwatch (09:00:00) *Bureau Folder (03:00:00) Case 41: Going the Distance *Encrypted Cellphone (12:00:00) *Video Tape (09:00:00) Case #42: In Plain Sight *Microchip (06:00:00) *Angela's Laptop (06:00:00) Case #43: Ice Rage * Old Laptop (12:00:00) * Computer Archives (09:00:00) * Radio (06:00:00) Case #44: Murder, He Wrote * Victim's Phone (09:00:00) Gameplay As of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Elliot to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Trivia *Elliot owns a Pear laptop, the in-game Mac clone. *Elliot is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect thrice. *Elliot is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *Elliot is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery Teaser ElliotClaytonDesc.jpg Screenshots Elliot - Case 116-1.png|Glancing 1 Elliot - Case 119-8.png|Glancing 2 Elliot - Case 116-3.png|Thinking 1 Elliot - Case 118-3.png|Thinking 2 Elliot - Case 116-5.png|Smiling Elliot - Case 124-3.png|Fantasizing 1 Elliot - Case 128-4.png|Fantasizing 2 ElliotClaytonwinking.png|Winking Elliot - Case 116-4.png|Grinning 1 Elliot - Case 116-6.png|Grinning 2 Elliot - Case 117-1.png|Yawning Elliot - Case 117-2.png|Handing his cheek. Elliot - Case 117-3.png|Combing hair with his fingers. Elliot - Case 119-1.png|Sad 1 Elliot - Case 128-2.png|Sad 2 Elliot - Case 119-2.png|Sweating 1 Elliot - Case 119-5.png|Sweating 2 Elliot - Case 120-1.png|Sweating 3 Elliot - Case 122-2.png|Sweating 4 Elliot - Case 128-3.png|Sweating 5 EClaytonSweating6.png|Sweating 6 Elliot - Case 124-1.png|Disgusted EClaytonNervous.png|Nervous Elliot - Case 119-7.png|Embarrassed 1 Elliot - Case 128-1.png|Embarrassed 2 EClaytonHopeless.png|Feeling hopeless. Elliot - Case 118-2.png|Serious 1 Elliot - Case 127-1.png|Serious 2 Elliot - WECase 31-1.png|Serious 3 Elliot - Case 123-1.png|Confident Elliot - Case 131-1.png|Angry Elliot - Case 119-6.png|Infuriated Elliot - Case 119-10.png|Shocked Elliot - Case 119-3.png|Hysterical 1 Elliot - Case 119-4.png|Hysterical 2 EClaytonUnpleasant.png|Unpleasant. Elliot - Case 118-7.png|Talking over the phone. Elliot - Case 118-5.png|On the phone, shocked. Elliot - Case 118-6.png|On the phone, combing hair with his fingers 1. ElliotOnThePhoneCombingHisHair2.png|On the phone, combing hair with his fingers 2. ElliotOnThePHone,Serious.png|On the phone, serious. Elliot - Case 124-4.png|Clueless Elliot - Case 133-1.png|Typing claytonlaptop.png|Holding his laptop. Elliot - Case 124-2.png|Holding his laptop, shocked. Elliot - Case 132-1.png|Holding his laptop, grinning. Elliot-17.png|Holding his laptop, excited. Elliot - WECase 31-2.png|Holding his laptop, thinking. ElliotLaptopSerious.png|Holding his laptop, serious. ElliotLaptop.PNG|Wearing a Santa hat and holding his laptop, grinning. EClaytonSinging.png|Singing EClaytonRaincoat.png|Donning a raincoat. Elliot - Case 118-4.png|Holding a beer can. Elliot - Case 130-1.png|Holding Nick Kringle's phone. Elliot - Case 130-2.png|Holding Nick Kringle's phone displaying a 3D hologram blueprint of a satellite. EClaytonHoldingCellphone.png|Holding a phone. EClaytonHoldingCellphone2.png|Ditto. EClaytonHoldingCellphone3.png|Showing his phone. EClaytonHoldingCellphone4.png|Ditto. EClaytonHoldJonahCP.png|Holding Jonah's phone. Elliot - WECase 32-1.png|Holding a device. Elliot - WECase 32-2.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-4.png|Taken hostage by Anbu Devanesan. Elliot - WECase 32-5.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-6.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-7.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-8.png|Ditto. Elliot - WECase 32-9.png|Injured 1 Elliot - WECase 32-10.png|Injured 2 Elliot - WECase 32-11.png|Injured 3 Elliot - WECase 32-12.png|Injured 4 Elliot - WECase 32-13.png|Injured 5 Elliot - WECase 32-14.png|Injured 6 Jonah and Elliot - WECase 32-1.png|Elliot and Jonah. Carmen and Elliot - WECase 32-1.png|Elliot and Carmen. Carmen and Elliot - WECase 32-2.png|Ditto. Carmen and Elliot - WECase 32-3.png|Elliot being hugged by Carmen. ElliotSantaHat.PNG|Wearing a Santa hat. WECase42EClaytonSuspect.png|Elliot, as he appeared in In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition). ElliotLab.png|Elliot's lab render. Elliotpartner.jpg|The player may choose Elliot to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. Comingsoonwe.png|Elliot in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Promotional stills ElliotFreeJuice.jpg|Elliot featuring in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift reward. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects